Christmas
by AnnaTW
Summary: A film, drinks out & mistletoe - christmas eve with Tony and Pepper.


**I really do just ramble on sometimes. Four days!**

It was half eleven on the twenty fourth of December. Pepper was slouched on the enormous leather chair and as time went by she sunk further into it. She had decided to watch 'Look Who's Talking Now' to be her late night movie. She didn't know why, but she had always connected that film with Christmas, it was something from her childhood that she never understood, but loved.

Tony had been dragged out with Rhodey for Christmas Eve. He was off to his parents place for Christmas and wanted to fit in a few drinks with his best friend before leaving on a _very_ late night flight. Tony had reluctantly agreed to go because he felt bad, but would have much rather spend the festive season with his long-term girlfriend Miss. Pepper Potts. Pepper had forced him to go though because she knew he'd enjoy it really, she even gave him a supportive slap on his behind as he went out.

Over the films actions, she could hear a car pulling up on the gravel outside and tried to conceal the grin that burst on her face. She really had grown to love being around him, she felt like a teenager all over again when he was near. Pepper thought he'd be out until the early hours of Christmas morning, but thank fully he was walking through the front door at eleven forty. His footsteps scuffed on the floor, but quick paced so Pepper made the conclusion he was knackered yet not too drunk. Which Pepper mentally thanked for because she didn't have to deal with a stumbling, slurring Tony Stark.

"Hey you." Pepper half-yelled towards the darkened hallway.

Tony turned the corner and stopped to look at Pepper slumped on the sofa. His hands were in his pockets and he sighed heavily before smiling at the sight of her. He really did look exhausted. Not just after tonight, things had caught up on him lately, but being a man so in demand he couldn't take time out to rest. "Hey you."

He half fell, half jumped down the step from the hall to the living room and blinked repeatedly to try to rid the haze from his eye sight. Tony made his way over to Pepper. When he reached the sofa he lowered on his knees in front of her before collapsing his body onto hers. He closed his eyes as he rested his head on her stomach. A small smile graced Pepper's lips as she reached a hand up to run through his hair.

"How was it?"

Tony hummed appreciatively as Pepper's fingers threaded through his hair and massaged his head. If she wasn't careful Tony was going to fall asleep. Half off of the sofa and half on top of her belly, his arms either side of her body. "Let's just say i'm glad Rhodey's going away for a week."

"That bad huh?" Pepper dropped the remote next to her and let her hand join her other one by lightly scratching the hair at the nape of Tony's neck. She knew he loved that feeling, she only usually did it when they were in the heat of a moment. But Pepper thought as he'd been so cooperative he deserved it. Like he was a cat or something.

Tony lifted his head slightly so that his chin rested on her stomach and they could now look into each other's eyes. "It's not Rhodey personally, it's the fact he guilt trips me into going out with him because he's single and wants to successfully hit on girls with the help of a wing man. When he doesn't seem to realise I'd much rather be here with you. Especially around the holidays."

Her fingers rubbed the tip of Tony's ear, and then ran down to trace his jaw line. "You shouldn't worry about me, particularly when you're best friend needs you."

"But it's not like he's going through a tough time or anything. He just wants to pick up girls which I am way past." Tony raised his head off of Pepper and was left standing on his knees. He lifted one of his hands up to her shoulder to run down the length of her arm. He picked her hand up and held it up to his chest, "Besides, you're my _best_ friend really."

Pepper's heart swelled. Everything about that moment and the way he held her hand to his heart and his innocently said comment. He could be the sweetest guy when he wanted to be. And it was moments like this when Pepper thanked God for the turmoil of the past two years. Because without it, they wouldn't be where they were today, and Pepper couldn't dream of anyone she'd rather have. In her mind, Tony was it.

This Christmas was getting better by the second.

Tony looked at Pepper with a sparkle in his eyes. "But let's keep that between us."

A gentle bubble of laughter crept out of Pepper as she watched Tony tower over her more, her hand now fiddling with the hem of Tony's shirt. She was subtly moving it so she could get a glimpse of the muscles on his stomach. "Wouldn't dream of it. Despite the fact i'm feeling very privileged having taken top spot."

"And you should, i'm pretty specific with it usually, so feel special." Tony answered jokingly. Pepper did. Especially as she watched Tony reach into his coat pocket and pull out a crushed and bent piece of mistletoe. She grinned, and he grinned. "Anyway, know what this is Miss. Potts?"

Pepper raised her eyebrows and gave him a sarcastic look, "You know I think I might just."

Tony suppressed his smile at her retort and bent down so he could place his lips on hers. Tony tasted of cheap beer, Pepper's taste contrasted of expensive wine and chocolate. Her hand slipped under the hem of his shirt and lightly scratched at his skin. Just when Pepper thought they were too wrapped up in it to stop, she pulled away gently dragging a little of his lips with her, leaving him wanting more.

"Yeah I think you do know what it is." Tony mumbled against her lips, breathing heavily.

Pepper's breaths matched Tony's, "Well after ten years of you trying to con me into kissing you at every Christmas party you'd think I would get the idea." Pepper joked.

"Hey I was not conning you," Tony said in a mock-hurt tone of voice. Pepper simply raised her eyebrows again and waited for him to give in. It didn't take long as Tony knew he had kept trying it on with Pepper until she gave in at the Expo. Who could blame him? "Okay I admit I did try it quite a bit, but I thought using mistletoe would be quite endearing."

Pepper scoffed, "It was. But what wasn't so _endearing_ was that as you were trying to pick me up, you were also eyeing up a busty brunette across the room. Might I add it was almost always a woman you had already enjoyed the company of. Not quite so sweet after that."

Tony looked ashamed for a second. The fact that Pepper still brought it up when he was trying to have a laugh made him feel guilty. But the way he was being such doting boyfriend now must have made up for all of that. He bit his bottom lip and smiled sheepishly. "Well I can't believe that." He tried to joke. "I've only ever had eyes for you."

Pepper noticed his worry and took it as a signal to move on. So she did, reaching her hand up from under his shirt to stroke his cheek again. "Well I know that now."

Tony breathed in and smiled. He lifted the mistletoe in between them. "Well since I seemed to have, as nicely as you put it, picked you up now I guess I won't be needing this mistletoe anymore." With that Tony chucked the piece of greenery over his shoulder and leant in again.

They kissed for a few more minutes.

"Oh I almost forgot to say," Tony breathed as he pulled back for a minute, "Merry Christmas."

Pepper giggled as she felt Tony's hand underneath her top drawing patterns up and down her back. She in turn slowly started to unbutton Tony's shirt and looked at him through half lidded eyes. With a playful smile she added, "Merry Christmas to you too."

**And a happy New Year. Much love to all (:**


End file.
